Ridiculement simple
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Ianto a un choix à faire. Un choix difficile, un choix compliqué et pourtant ridiculement simple.


Ianto n'avait jamais pensé devoir en arriver là un jour. Honnêtement. Sincèrement. Il avait tout fait pour éviter ça. Pour ne jamais avoir à choisir. Entre son bonheur et celui de cet autre.

Cet autre qui lui avait à la fois tant pris et tant donner. Celui qui avait été sa raison de continuer. Celui qui le poussait à se lever chaque matin. Celui vers qui il pouvait se tourner quand il se sentait sur le point de baisser les bras. Celui qui avait toujours su trouver les mots pour soulager les blessures de son cœur.

Celui qu'il aimait…

Celui qui le détruisait.

Jack.

Son amour, sa souffrance, sa lumière, son agonie.

Il avait tant voulu, tant espéré, tant prié pour que les choses tournent différemment. Pour qu'une fois, une seule fois, rien qu'une fois, la vie lui apporte ce qu'il désirait.

Il avait prié…Lui qui ne croyait à rien, ni en Dieu, ni au destin. Il avait prié. Il ne s'était pas mis à genoux, n'avait pas joint les mains et pourtant il avait prié, en silence. Suppliant pour le retour de son si cher capitaine.

Ses prières étaient restées sans réponse. Il n'y avait eu que l'absence. La douleur. Et la peur.

Jack était parti. Peut-être pour toujours, ou peut-être pas.

Nul ne savait.

Non, ils ne savaient rien. Aucun d'entre eux. Que ce soit Gwen, Tosh ou Owen. Tout le monde ignorait ce qu'il était advenu de Jack. Il était simplement parti. Sans un mot. Juste…comme ça.

Il avait disparu, s'était volatilisé de leurs vies aussi soudainement qu'il y avait fait son apparition. Les jours s'étaient succédé aux jours…et rien. Jamais. Pas un signe, pas un espoir.

Il les avait abandonnés.

Gwen tentait de le remplacer aussi efficacement que possible. Mais la place était difficile à assumer. Nombre de défauts pouvaient être attribués à Jack, il n'était pas un saint et ne prétendait pas l'être. Mais il restait un homme de bien, une force de la nature, un roc, leur chef. Celui qui savait quoi faire.

Sans lui, rien n'était plus pareil.

Pourtant ils avaient continués. Tous les quatre. Clairement incapables de se décider à abandonner leurs postes. Ils étaient restés, sentinelles silencieuses d'une faille spatiotemporelle capricieuse. Parce qu'à force de temps et d'épreuves ils ne savaient plus rien faire d'autre. Ils en avaient besoin.

Mais les choses ne pouvaient plus durer. Lui, ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Trop d'espoirs déçus, trop d'amères déceptions. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à attendre le retour d'un homme qui l'avait peut-être déjà oublié. Il ne pouvait plus. Sentir son cœur s'emballer chaque fois que l'alarme du Hub retentissait, espérer follement que ce soit Jack leur revenant enfin, et finalement se déchirer le cœur de souffrance en croisant le regard de l'un de ses trois coéquipiers rentrant d'une mission.

Il connaissait le désespoir, il l'avait déjà vécu en perdant Lisa. Il l'avait senti, mordant ses tripes, embrouillant ses pensées, brisant son esprit… Seul Jack avait été capable de l'en sortir. Il avait été le seul à comprendre, à accepter, à pardonner…

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il ne pouvait plus.

Bien sûr les autres aussi souffraient de l'absence de Jack. Ils en souffraient tous. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était dépendant de leur capitaine comme lui pouvait l'être.

.

Il avait prié.

Et personne ne lui avait répondu.

.

Pour Jack, il aurait dû attendre, être fidèle au poste. Parce que s'il revenait un jour il se devait, lui, Ianto Jones, d'être présent et de l'accueillir.

Jack l'aimait, à sa façon. Il en était intimement persuadé. Et son départ précipité n'entamait en rien cette certitude. S'il revenait un jour parmi eux, il voudrait le revoir. Probablement reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait.

Mais l'attendre reviendrait pour le Gallois à se laisser mourir d'angoisse et de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas l'attendre.

Choisir entre son bonheur et celui de Jack…

Il ne voulait pas choisir.

Il le devait pourtant.

Parce que personne ne viendrait le sauver. Parce qu'il était seul. Parce qu'il voulait vivre.

Comme chaque créature vivante de l'univers, il n'aspirait qu'à vivre.

Sa vie ou sa loyauté ?

Son amour ou sa vie ?

Choix difficile.

Profondément complexe.

Et pourtant ridiculement simple.

Parce que cette petite pilule qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, cette insignifiante petite pilule était la réponse à tous ses maux. Parce qu'il lui suffisait de la porter à ses lèvres pour que les bras accueillants de l'oubli le soulagent de sa douleur.

Il serait tellement simple d'oublier. Oublier Torchwood. Oublier les Aliens. Oublier Owen, Tosh, Gwen…Oublier Jack.

Juste oublier.

Il lui était tellement simple de mettre un terme à sa souffrance.

Le choix était ridiculement simple à faire.

.

Ridiculement simple.

.

Souriant doucement, Ianto referma ses doigts sur la petite pilule de Retcon.

.

Ridiculement simple.

.

Il sourit doucement, sûr de lui.

Plus sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

.

Ridiculement simple.

.

Il se saisit du verre d'eau posé sur le bureau.

.

Ridiculement simple

.

C'était la seule chose à faire. La seule qui puisse le sauver.

.

Ridiculement simple.

.

Et il plaça la petite pilule là où était sa place.

.

Ridiculement simple

.

Dans une petite boîte, soigneusement rangée dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau de Jack, avec toutes les autres.

.

Le choix était difficile à faire. Il était horriblement complexe. Et ridiculement simple.

.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Parce que sauver sa vie signifiait être auprès de Jack. Choisir entre sa vie et son amour ? L'une n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Jack reviendrait. Ou ne reviendrait pas. Dans tous les cas il resterait. Parce que le désespoir pouvait bien lui ronger l'esprit autant qu'il pouvait, jamais il ne cesserait d'attendre.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. D'un amour destructeur. D'un amour éclatant. D'un amour de fou.

Plutôt mourir que d'oublier.

.

Il quitta le bureau, jetant un dernier regard derrière lui en sortant. Tout devait être parfaitement à sa place. Juste au cas où.

Au cas où IL reviendrait.

.

Comme souvent, Owen suivit le jeune gallois du regard pendant un long moment. Il s'inquiétait de le voir souffrir en silence, attendre en silence, espérer en silence.

Le silence, pour un homme aussi fragile que Ianto, n'était jamais de bonne augure.

Pourtant aujourd'hui était un jour bien différent des autres. Aujourd'hui Ianto lui sourit doucement en passant près de lui. Toujours en silence. Mais pas muet pour autant. Ses yeux hurlaient ce que sa bouche semblait vouloir taire.

Quoiqu'il se passe il resterait. Quoiqu'il arrive il irait bien. Parce qu'il était là où il devait être. A sa place. A attendre. Patiemment. Indéfiniment. S'il le fallait.

De la même façon que Jack avait attendu son docteur, lui attendrait le retour de Jack.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

C'était la seule chose à faire.

Ianto n'avait jamais était plus sûr de lui qu'en cet instant.

.

Owen resta un long moment immobile. Ebranlé au-delà des mots par ce regard, par ce sourire.

Ianto était aussi fragile qu'il pouvait être fort.

Aussi fort que Jack.

Lui n'avait pas supporté de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Diane, qui était partie elle aussi. Traversant la faille, se jetant au-devant de nouvelles aventures.

Elle l'avait abandonné.

De la même façon que Jack avait abandonné Ianto.

Et pourtant le gallois restait là. Attendant.

Toujours aux aguets. Attendant.

Sentinelle silencieuse et solitaire. Attendant.

Attendant comme lui n'aurait jamais su le faire.

Ianto n'était pas seulement fragile. Il était fort aussi…

Et Owen, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre se sentit admiratif devant la force tranquille de son collègue.

Il espérait vraiment que Jack finirait par revenir. Parce que le dévouement que lui portait Ianto était si grand qu'il était sûr de ne jamais trouver une autre personne dans tout l'univers qui tienne à ce point à lui.

Jamais personne n'aimerait Jack autant que le faisait Ianto.

Jamais.


End file.
